culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1976 in film
The year 1976 in film involved some significant events. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1976 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *March 22 - Filming begins on George Lucas' Star Wars science fiction film. In one of the most lucrative business decisions in film history, Lucas declines his directing fee of $500,000 in exchange for complete ownership of merchandising and sequel rights. *April 1 - The Rocky Horror Picture Show is officially re-released as a midnight movie at the Waverly Theater (Now the IFC Center) in Greenwich Village in New York City, starting through the run and still being shown in there all around the world.rock Horror Picture Show film booking in Feb 2011 Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Rocky - Chartoff-Winkler, United Artists :Best Director: John G. Avildsen - Rocky :Best Actor: Peter Finch - Network (first actor to win posthumously) :Best Actress: Faye Dunaway - Network :Best Supporting Actor: Jason Robards - All the President's Men :Best Supporting Actress: Beatrice Straight - Network :Best Foreign Language Film: Noirs et blancs en couleur (Black and White in Color), directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud, Ivory Coast / France / W. Germany / Switzerland Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Rocky :Best Actor: Peter Finch - Network :Best Actress: Faye Dunaway - Network :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: A Star Is Born :Best Actor: Kris Kristofferson - A Star Is Born :Best Actress: Barbra Streisand - A Star Is Born :Other :Best Director: Sidney Lumet - Network :Best Foreign Language Film: Face to Face, Sweden Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Taxi Driver, directed by Martin Scorsese, United States Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson, directed by Robert Altman, United States Notable films released in 1976 #Taxi Driver #Network #The Tenant #All the President's Men #Rocky #The Omen #The Bad News Bears #Silver Streak #The Eagle Has Landed #Bugsy Malone #A Star Is Born Births *January 6 **Danny Pintauro, American actor. **Johnny Yong Bosch, American actor, voice actor. *February 11 - Brice Beckham, American actor. *February 23 ** Aaron Aziz, Singaporean actor. **Kelly Macdonald, Scottish actress. *February 25 - Rashida Jones, American actress. *March 16 - Paul Schneider, American actor. *March 22 - Reese Witherspoon, American actress. *March 23 - Michelle Monaghan, American actress. *April 1 ** David Oyelowo, British actor, producer, director. ** Troy Baker, American voice actor, voice actor. *April 13 - Jonathan Brandis, American actor. (d.2003) *April 15 - Susan Ward, American actress. *April 20 - Joey Lawrence, American actor. *April 23 - Gabriel Damon, American actor. *April 26 - Elisabet Reinsalu, Estonian actress. *April 27 - Sally Hawkins, English actress. *May 22 - Külli Teetamm, Estonian actress. *May 25 **Cillian Murphy, Irish actor **Ethan Suplee, American film and television actor. **J. Michael Tatum, American voice actor. *July 15 - Diane Kruger, German actress. *July 19 - Benedict Cumberbatch, English actor. *July 31 - Mela Lee, American voice actress. *August 6 - Andero Ermel, Estonian actor. *August 9 - Audrey Tautou, French actress. *September 6 - Naomie Harris, British actress. *September 7 - Shannon Elizabeth, American actress. *September 20 - Enuka Okuma, Canadian actress. *September 26 - Kersti Heinloo, Estonian actress. *October 4 - Alicia Silverstone, American actress. *October 21 - Andrew Scott, Irish actor. *October 23 - Ryan Reynolds, Canadian actor. *October 31 - Piper Perabo, American actress. *November 29 - Chadwick Boseman, American actor. *December 8 - Dominic Monaghan, English actor. Notable deaths Film debuts *Albert Brooks - Taxi Driver *Chow Yun-fat - Tou tai ren *Ernie Hudson - Leadbelly *Amy Irving - Carrie *Jessica Lange - King Kong *Delroy Lindo - Find the Lady *Brooke Shields - Alice, Sweet Alice References Category:Years in film Category:1976 in film